Mezopotamsko-egipska katastrofa cz.1
Totalna Porażka: Podróż po Historii - Odcinek 3 ( W samolocie w kabinie pilota siedzą Andy z Mamą DJ'a) Andy: No..Kolejny dzień pięknych wyzwań Mama Dj'a: Cicho..Ja pilotuje! Andy: A tam, można poświrować! Mama Dj'a: Odbija Ci? Andy: Ani troche! (Mama Dj'a zdzieliła Andiego) Mama Dj'a: Lepiej? Andy: Dużo lepiej... (Wszystko wydawało się dziwne xd) Mama Dj'a: Ekhem... Andy: Aaa..Jesteśmy na antenie..W moich czasach nie było ogólnej telewizji) (Znów oberwał od Mamy Dj'a) Andy: A..Ok..W poprzednim odcinku zaczęliśmy prawdziwą podróz po historii..Wylądowaliśmy w czasach neolitycznych..Mimo że zawodnicy byli głodni nie skkorzystali z podawanych im rarytasów. Jarosław się zdenerwował i rozwalił całe jedzonko a wsumie larwy...Nastepnie za akre mieli naleźćGwen, udało się drużynie Masz jakiś problem?, ale wyzwanie przegrali..Kartagenczycy znaleźli moją zgubę Grea..I na ceremonii na "zakupy" wyleciała Emma..Co nas dziś czeka? Samolot; przedział zwycięzców (Mimo że wygrali nie mieli zbyt wielu luksusów, ale jednak zawsze to coś. ALvaro i Fernando zaszyli się w kącie, Joanna słuchała głupot od Alice, Christina starał się opętać Paule, LUkas poszedł gzieś w głąb samolotu) (Alvaro wraz z Fernando siedzieli w kącie i rozmawiali) Alvaro: No...wiesz hiszpańska solidarność (Fernando podniósł wymownie jedną brew ku górze) Fernando: Solidarność? Alvaro: Myśle, że moglibyśmy wiele osiągnąć Fernando: A boisz się, że bez sojuszu nic nie osiągniesz? Alvaro: Nie..Nie to mam na myśli Fernando: Jesteś nie modny nie mamy o czym gadać ' WTF, bitch? Sorry, ale moja godnośc nie zawiera sojuszu..Dobra żartuje!' ' Wróc w podskokach '(zaciera ręce) (Alice nakręciła się mając w uchu słuchawke usawioną na radio Maryja. Joanna słuchała ją by słuchać) Alice: Słyszałaś!? Kto odmówi rózaniec ten będzie cool! Tak mówi ojciec Rydzyk! Joanna: Mhmmmm Alice: Więc moze się razem pomodlimy? Joanna: Mhmmmm Alice: A potem rózaniec? Joanna: Mhmmm Alice: Super! Kied? (Joanna zasnęła) Alice: A niech ją geś kopnie! (Wkurzyła się i narysowała markerem Joannie na twarzy "Krzyż") ' Wiara! Rzecz świeta!' ( W tym samym momencie czasie Christina starała się zyskać sympatie Pauli) Christina: Blondynki są okej, zwłaszcza ładne blondynki... ' Nie brać podtekstów! Wole chłopców tak jak dziewczyny ^^' Paula: Ta..Gdzie tu jest blondynka? ' Stała tylko po wygląd...' Christina: nie no tak sobie mówie.. Paula: Spoko..Po co Ci te kajdanki były? Christina: Eh..Chesz wiedzieć? Paula: No! (Wzięła zakuła Paule w kajdanki do kaloryfera. A reszte zostawiam waszej wyobrażni :P) (Tymczasem Lukas przechodząc przez Luk bagażowt upadł do jakiegoś pomieszczenia, tam znajdował się Greg) Lukas: Znów uciekłeś? Greg: Taa..Ziom..Nic nie mów! Lukas: Spoko, właściwie czemu się ukrywasz? Greg: Zemszczę się na Andym i odbiorę mój milion! Lukas: Spoko. Jest jedno ale.. Greg: Jakie? (LUkas wychodząc rzucił do Grega) Lukas: Odezwe się nie długo.. Przedział przegranych (Drużyna przegranyc, nie czuła się przegrana lecz oszukana..Carlos miło spędzał czas z Jarosławem. Kevin swoją obecnością denerwował Jennifer, a Alex żartowała sobie z Diego) (Carlosa głowa była w klozecie, a Jarosław spuszczał wodę) Carlos: Mm...Ja...Jarosław Jarosław: Czego!? Carlos: (gul,gul,gul) Jarosław: Czego? (Spuścił wodę) Carlos:Ee....e...e... (Jaroslław wyciągnął mu głowę) Jarosław: Czego? Carlos: Czemu mi to robisz? Jarosław: Bo jesteś frajer! (Kevin starał się porozumieć z Jennifer) Kevin: Siemeczka laska! Coś taka ponura? Jennifer: Jaka laska!? Laske to ma twój dziadek! Kevin: Zabawne, hehe...Musze to zapamiętać Jennifer; Na nic lepszego Cię nie stać? Kevin: Czemuś taka ponura? Jennifer: Bo Ty tu jesteś! Kevin: Skarbnica pomysłow, kurcze.. Jennifer; Jesteś głupszy od tej blodynki ' Obiecuje że on teraz wyleci!' Kevin: Schlebiasz mi, to kiedy się umówimy? On się słyszy!? (Alex skakała po krzesłach krzycząć do Diego) Alex: Ale extra! Ty pewnie tak nie potrafisz? Diego: Nie będę się popisywać! Alex: Dobra, dobra.. ' Za dużo cukru..Wooho' Dieo: Ćwiczyłaś karate? Alex: Jestem mistrzynią Diego: NIe powinnaś być bardziej ogarnięta? Alex: Może...To sprawa cukru... Diego: Yyy.... Alex: Ty pewnie wolisz marychę, nie? Ale dla mnie to za słabe! Diego:...Ok... Mezopotamia, ruiny miasta (Samolot wylądował, a zawodnicy znajdowali się w ruinach miasta. Andy ubrany w czapkę zimową z Rosji, a Mama Dj'a w futro, zawodnicy zaczeli się śmiać) Andy: O co im chodzi? Alice: Masz prawosławną czapkę, ty grzeszniku! Andy: To nie czas na religię.. Mama Dj'a: Pomodliłbyś się chociaż (Andy westchnął) Andy: Dzisiaj będzie czekać was kolejne wyzwanie.. Lukas: To wiemy Andy: Każda drużyna może sobie wygrać pomocnika do wyzwanz Totalnej Porażki... Jarosław: Kurwa, Duncan! Carlos: Nie..? Jarosław: Kurwa! Carlos: Ok.. (Fernando podniósł rękę) Fernando: Justin? Christina: Ciacho, mrau ;* Andy: Ta...Ale wymagania.. (Nad nimi przeleciał samolot, a z nich do drużyny spadło po jednym uczestniku) Jennifer: Yy... Carlos: Extra! Jarosław: Szmaciarz do tępienia Andy: Cameron poimożesz drużynie z problemami.. Cameron: Yy...OK (A w drugiej druzynie z piasku wygrzebywał się Harold) Harold: yy..Spoo? Andy: Wy też macie kujona! (Zawodnicy nie za bardzo się cieszyli) Andy: Skoro już wszystko wiemy, to mogę Wam przedstawić wyzwanie.. (Wszyscy stali i słuchali) Andy: Jako, że te tereny były jako pierwsze zamieszkiwane przez ludność osadniczą, waszym zadaniem jest przygotować gliniany zestaw naczyń.. Wszyscy: yyyhy... Andy: Zadanie skrupularnie oceni Mama Dj'a! Kevin: SPoko ziom! Andy: Macie na to 3 godzinY! Fernando: Skąd weźmiemy ogień? Andy: To też część wyzwania. Fernando: Mhmmm Andy: Do dzieła! (Wszystkie drużyny pobiegły stworzyć coś..) Masz jakiś problem? cz.1 (Wszyscy stali zdezorientowani) Carlos: Cameron, masz jakiś pomysł...? Cameron: Myśle.. Jennifer: To szybciej myślcie! Kevin: Luzik, mamy sporo czasu Alex: Haha, niespinajcie tyłków! Carlos: Chyba, wiem! Cameron: J-jak? Diego: ? Carlos: Chodźcie, tu! (Wszyscy do niego podeszli i zaczeli się naradzać) Bezwględni Kartageńczycy cz.1 (Harold chciał poznać swoich współpracowników) Harold: Ja jestem Harold... (Wszyscy przewrócili oczami) Harold: Taak..Pewnie wie cie.. (Wszyscy patrzyli na niego jak na idiotę) Harold: Też się ciesze, że was widzę.. Fernando: Masz pomóc? Nie.. Harold: A co? Fernando: Masz zrobić to za nas! Harold: Mhmmm Paula: A gdzie jest Ogień? Harold: Zaraz będzię (bąknął) Christina: Spoko (Powiedziała leżąc) Masz jakiś problem cz.2 (Wszyscy zaczeli działać) Carlos: Ogień wytrzaśniemy z zapalniczki.. Jennifer: Skąd weźmiesz zapalniczkę? Carlos: Jaruś? (oczka kota ze Shreka) Pożyczysz? Jarosław: Spierdalaj! Carlos: Please, (Jarosław wziął Carlos i miotał nim gdzie popadło) Cameron: Taak! (Cameron zauważył zapalniczkę, którą upuścił Jarosław) Jennifer: Pali się! Jarosław: Jak? (Zauważył że jego zapalniczka była w rękach Cam'a) Jarosław: Zasrane kujony! Bezwględni Kartageńczycy cz.2 (harold pracował nad naczyniami, a reszta miała wolne..) Harold: Świetnie... (Fernando i Alvaro poszli się przejść po ruinach) ALvaro: Świetne, miejsce! Fernando: Racja (Tymczasem zza rogu wyskoczyła Christina) Christina: Szukałam jakiegoś faceta, ale dwóch.. mrau ;* (Bydwaj na nią zerknęli) Alvaro: yyyy Christina: Który chce pierwszy? ^^ Alvaro: Psycholka! Uciekajmy! Fernando: Racja... (Uciekli, a Christina wzruszyła ramionami) Masz jakiś problem cz.3 (Tymczasem obydwa mózgi tej drużyny wisiały na starym drzewie) Jarosław: Będzie spokój Alex: Tez chce latać! Diego: One nie latają! Alex: Cicho łamago! (Tymczasem Kevin próbował coś robić) Jennifer: Może wreszcie się do czegoś przydasz.. Kevin: Yo! Jasne! Cameron: Zdejmij mnie! Jarosław: Morda! Jak zbledniesz frajerze.. Cameron: To nie możliwe.. Jarosław: To spierdalaj. Bezwględni Kartagenczycy cz.3 (Harold brał się juz za formowanie naczyń) Harold: Uf...Pomożesz Paula? Paula: Kosmetyczka! (Pobiegła do samolotu poprawić makijaż) Harold; Eh..Alice? Alice: Ci! Słucham teraz Radia Maryja! Harold: Ok.. (Joanna i Lukas za to wykradli się n przeszpiego do obozu rywali) Joanna: Cieniasy! Lukas: Masz racje Joanna; Wyzwanie jest nasze! Lukas: Spokojnie Joanna: Co spokojnie? (LUkas sie nie odezwał) Masz jakiś problem cz.4 (Drużyna a wsumie Kevin pracował pełną parą) Kevin: Drewno jest..Teraz ogień... (Drewno połozył pod samolotem) Cameron: Nie kładź go tam! Kevin: Czemu ziom? Jarosław: Morda! Cameron: Bo... (Oberwał kamieniem od Jarka) Kevin: Nie ważne.. (Diego robił pompki, obok drewna) Alex: Aleś frajer..Haha! (Alex pobiegła, za Kevinem) Jennifer: Cisza.. Bezwględni Kartageńczycy cz.4 (harold formował pierwsze naczynia) Harold: Niewdzięcznicy... Fernando: Chcesz zapłaty, amigo? Harold: Mhmmm Alvaro: To idź w ruiny Harold: Spoko.. (Poszedł a Alvaro wraz z Fernando przybili sobie piątki) Lukas: Z czego się cieszycie? Fernando: Frajer Harold, dostanie zapłate! xD (Lukas uśmiechnął się pod nosem) Alice: Nie czyń drugiemu, co Tobie nie miłe.. ALvaro: Ci... Masz jakiś problem cz.5 (Kevin i Alex stali pod ruiną nad jakimś starym mostem) Kevin: Co chcesz? Alex: Zrobisz, coś dla mnie!? Kevin: Mhmm, jasne (Alex ucieszyła się, wyjęła dwie słomki i troche cukru) Alex: Powdychamy! Kevin: No, tylko szybko... Alex: Ale świetne! ' Ale będzie faza! <3' Kevin: Spoko.. Alex: Bereeek! (Walnęła go i wyzwała na pojedynek berka) Alex: Chyba, że sie boisz! Kevin: Nie! Bezwględni Kartageńczycy cz.5 (Drużyna która skończyła wyzwanie już oficjalnie odpoczywała) (Fernando opalał się na tle słońca) Fernando: Tak mi tu wygodnie i ciepło! Alice: Mógłbyś się przesunąć? Fernando: Czemu? Alice: Przygniotłeś mi radio! Fernando: Oops (Fernando wstał i poszedł gdzie indziej) Alice: Protestant jeden... (LUkas wraz z Alvaro grali w warcaby) Alvaro: Słaby jesteś Lukas: Pierwszy raz w to gram Alvaro: A spoko... Lukas: Yhhy.... (W łazience w samolocie jest Paula) Paula: Zaraz będę świetnie wyglądać! (Zgasło światło) Paula: EJ! (Wróciło światło) Paula: Nieee! (Jej twarz była cała pomazana szminką) (Jej krzyk rozległ się po całej pustynii...) Mama Dj'a: Co to? Andy: Jakieś Yeti, pewnie... Rozwiązanie wyzwania (Kevin biegł z ogniem noge podstawiłą mu Jennifer i spadł z ogniem na samolot) spowolnienie wydarzeń Andy: Nieeeeeeeeee! Kevin: Nieeeeeeee! Diego: WTF? (Alice zaczęła się modlić) (Carlos który był na słupue krzyknął) Carlos: Na zieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemie! (Wszyscy tak praktycznie zrobili) (OGie wpada w zbiornik z paliwem i samolot wybucha..) Andy: Nie... (Cały samolot się jarał..) Jarosław: Fajerwerki w środku lata, kurwa... (Z ziemi wstali i bez problemu otrzepali się Fernando, Albaro, Christina, Lukas, Alice, Joanna, Alex, Jennifer, Jarosław, Andy i Mama Dj'a) (Samolot się jarał, a w jego szczątkach leżeli nieprzytomni Kevin, Diego i Paula..) Alice: Pomóżmy im! Jak papież nakazał! (W tym momencie nadleciał Chef) Chef: Nie dzicino! Drużyna Masz jakiś problem idzie na ceremonie, bez Kevina i Diego! Jennifer: Ale? Chef: Żadne ale, głosować! Rozmowa Chefa z Andym.. (Chef strasznie wkurzony podszedł do Andiego) Chef: Dać Ci show! Do czego doprowadziłeś? Andy: Skąd miałem wiedzieć? Chef: Skąd miałem wiedzieć.. (Przedrzeźniał Andiego) Chef: Niszczysz wszystko, co zbudowałem wcześniej! Andy: Z Chrisem! CHef: Zwalniam, Cię! Andy: NIe, możesz.. Chef: Nie zniszczysz tego, żegnam! (Chef poszedł na ceremonie) Ceremonia (Na ceremonii było tylko 4 członków drużyny: Jaro, Carlos, Jennifer i Alex) Chef: Tylko tylu was jest, Kevin został zdyskwalifikowany a Diego z powodu ucierpienia w katastrogie opuści grę, i teraz na ceremoniii, ktoś odpadnie... (Wszyscy przytaknęli) Chef: Bez głosów są Alex i Jennifer (Łapią skamieliny) Chef: Wiadomo że Carlos i Jarosław głosowali przeci sobie Carlos: Może dziś nie będzie eliminacji? Chef: Będzie! Wylatuje... Carlos: Jarosław.. Jarosław: Carlos.. Chef: Jarosław, to Twój koniec! Jarosław: Kurwa! (Jarosław miał rzucić się na Carlosa lecz przyszła Ochrona i go zabrała) Chef: Zaraz spotykamy się z resztą.. Carlos: Extra.. Plac w środku miasta (Na placu zjawili się wszysycy) Chef: Dobra, wasze kolejne zadanie to dotrzeć do Egiptu! Christina: Jak? Chef: Macie dowolność, lecz musicie to zrobić drużynowo.. Joanna: Extra.. Chef: Tam musicie w Kairze odnaleźć pewien specyficzny koncert.. Alice: Chórek kościelny? Chef: Nie! Ruszajcie! (Obydwie ekipy wyruszyły) Chef: A co nas czeka to już nie długo w Totalnej Porażce! Troche historii nas ominię... Specjalny Klip (Z ruin samolotu wychodzi Greg, cały brudny, czarny z pozostałości, potargane ubranie itp.) Greg: Łałaaaa!!! (Macha wściekły ręką) Greg: Eeeee!!!!! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Podróży po Historii